


The Sexual Escapades of Sonia and Nessa

by Phyrexia



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Futanari, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phyrexia/pseuds/Phyrexia
Summary: Nessa and Sonia are role models to the Pokemon community, but what they do behind closed doors tells a different story....The first chapter primarily focuses on Nessa and the shenanigans she gets into with the brand new pokemon trainer she meets...
Kudos: 10





	The Sexual Escapades of Sonia and Nessa

While many people thought of Gym Leaders as something like bosses in some sort of video game, nothing could be further than the truth! Sure defeating one of them represented a major milestone in the never-ending quest to become a Pokemon master, but Gym Leaders served as more than that. They served as ambassadors and liaisons to their communities, carefully nurturing their area and ensuring the continued growth and education of the surrounding populace on the great mysteries of Pokemon.

They were called Gym  _ Leaders _ for a reason after all!

And nobody embodies that ideal quite like Nessa, the water-type Gym Leader of the hottest new region for new trainers. Not content with simply staying within her own sphere of influence, she could often be found touring across the entire area. Everyone that met her agreed that she was one of the most friendly, personable Gym Leaders they had ever met, and nobody had anything negative to say about her!

At least… nobody except those lewd, raunchy perverted men! If anything they couldn't help but notice how Nessa's body seemed almost custom-built for sex. She had a slim, otter-like body, her well-toned muscles forged in the crucible of rigorous swimming routines that she drilled on a daily basis. Sure she might not have much going on in the chest department, but god damn her ass!

Her legs looked like they had been sculpted out of ebony, contrasting nicely with the beautiful bubble butt perched atop them. Each massive ass cheek wobbled with every idle movement she made, those far too tight swim shorts sinking into her ass flesh and threatening to rip open with every stride of her legs. Her turbo-thicc, broodmother-like plus-sized hips only serving to complete the image of her being nothing more than sex on legs, her body just practically begging to be bent over and brutally slamfucked by a fat, oversized dick!

At least, those were the thoughts of said raunchy, perverted men. One couldn’t be blamed for assuming that they were simply the lewd daydreams of men with too much time on their hands, and that Nessa wasn’t really the sex fiend her body made her out to be, but every time Nessa saw a lusty grin on someone's face, no doubt thinking thoughts just as perverted and disgusting, she couldn't help but return it!

After all, what would be the point of having a body this fucking good without milking it for all it was worth? Nessa reveled in her status as a sex icon. So many people she met still had that innocent demeanor about them, viewing that water Gym Leader as just a friendly face and an important part of the community.

Still though, every so often she came across someone who matched her lascivious nature. The kind of perverts that served as an epicenter of perversity wherever they went. The kinds of porno-addicted freaks with energy to spare. We're talking guys that beat off four times a day! Every time she stumbled across one she always made sure to put on a good show for them, contorting her body into indecent poses that emphasized her gargantuan ass.

Of course, while hung brutish studs were definitely a lot of fun, Nessa often had her eyes on a different kind of prey! That dark-skinned Gym Leader was one step away from being a cradle robber, and she found cute boys made for the best partners! 

After all, how could they not be? Often older men were one and done chumps who struggled to tame the sexual beast lurking deep inside that curvaceous man eater, while younger boys were an entirely different subject! They had energy and stamina to spare, capable of going all night long and even into the wee hours of the morning depending on how much she wanted to shirk her responsibilities for the day.

Of course, they had one other factor going for them too. In the olden days most men got their fix from dirty smut mags that lurked in far flung corners of the local pokemart away from the more innocent gazes of children, but the advent of the internet changed all that! The internet proved to be a den of sinful iniquity where perversity spread like wildfire, and young boys often found their minds getting corrupted by lewd filth. With free, on demand easy access to porn and hentai, it was no wonder that more and more boys were looking at Nessa with the craven depravity that would make even a seasoned street walker blush with shame! They openly ogled and leered at anyone even remotely attractive within view, eyes roaming up and down their body with a complete and total lack of shame that made Nessa's heart hammer away in her chest.

Nessa still remembered the first time she did a vanity search of her own name. Rather than the usual articles and interviews with her that she expected, she instead found a treasure trove of smut that made her grin from ear to ear. Even the first page of results was splattered with perverse pages that no pure chaste innocent boy should view! Galleries of voyeuristic photos that showed off her best  _ ass _ ets. Fanpages dedicated to her status as a sex icon and how old hags like Cynthia and May needed to get out of the way for the new queen. 

And social media. Oh gods, the social media.

Every single day hundreds of guys across the world bombarded every last social media platform with nothing but a total deluge of nonstop filth as they babbled endlessly and mindlessly about her. Pictures were retweeted and spread like wildfire, quickly reaching the top of the trending lists every day. Every promotional photoshoot for her gym. Every picture snapped without her consent. Even fucking fanart of her! Fanart! She would have been honored if she wasn't so turned on reading the comments as young boys who should have been focused on their homework spent evening after evening gushing about how hot she was, frantically beating their meat into submission as they milked load after load out of their dicks until their balls shrunk as they emptied themselves out.

And to be fair, Nessa did nothing to discourage them! If anything every lewd comment she read just sent her tumbling down that rabbit hole with her fans. While her earlier outfits might not have been the most safe for work garments, she quickly tossed them into the trash in favor of glorified slutwear and bikinis. At this point she didn't even own anything decent to wear out in public! Still though, that didn't stop her from cramming her monstrous rump into booty shorts several sizes too small, the kind of shorts that left absolutely nothing to the imagination, and she proudly wore them out and about as she drank up the lustful gazes as men gawked and stared at her body before turning to her phone at night to soak up the never-ending stream of depraved discourse that surrounded her.

Nessa revelled in every last moment of it! If anything she was a complete and total attention whore, flaunting her body for all it was worth. Still though, as much as she loved having every eye on her, she loved seducing those cute boys into her bed even more! A well-versed beguiler of wills, she seduced them into her bedroom day in and day out as she tried to sate her almost endless sexual appetite. It was only a nonstop marathon orgy that went on for hours that she found could truly satisfy her, and all it took was a quick little nap before her lovers would find that phat-assed bitch pouncing on them for round two. Those that failed to satisfy her ravenous needs found themselves kicked out of her chambers, left stranded with no way to get home as she quickly sought out her next victim.

So when her BFF Sonia invited her over to give the commencement speech for this year's new batch of Pokemon trainers, she practically leapt for joy, pumping her fist up and down in excitement.

Sure, she had to travel halfway across the region, cancel all of her immediate appointments, and give a boring talk about how the purpose of their new foray into the wilds was about understanding Pokemon and becoming best friends with their new pets. Ugh. She had to resist rolling her eyes at that thought. Who cared about those dumb animals anyway? For her the Pokemon journey was all about finding the cutest little studs to lure back to her hotel room for a long night of hardcore, raunchy sex. The whole Gym Leader thing and Pokemon battles were just a means to an end, just like how this little trip was all about finding some sweet little thing and showing them how to handle a real woman.

Of course, Sonia insisted on them going out later that evening after the noon's events died down; she thought the real fun to be had was at the various nightclubs and get-togethers she and her would attend together, but that didn't mean Nessa couldn't indulge and have some fun beforehand! Standing up at the podium perched above the crowd, Nessa gave a distracted, half-assed speech. For Nessa, she wasn’t behind a podium — it was like she had just waltzed up to a buffet table! Practically leaning over the podium and drooling on all the cuties, she couldn't help herself as she wantonly ogled all the horny boys out in the crowd, knowing they were surely doing the same to her. With her eyes glittering mischievously as she saw the twinkling in their own eyes, she knew that they were the kind of perverts she had wet dreams about. Except this time instead of her fantasies it was an entire convention of everything she could ever want and more!

She had the pick of the litter, but there was only one that she had eyes for, one that stood out among the rest She knew it from the moment she laid eyes on him that she just had to have him! The cute, almost adorable boy was borderline effeminate, and could be easily mistaken for a girl. Fresh out of school and ready to adventure out into the world of Pokemon, he was just on the cusp of maturity. Yet with his slim and lithe frame she would have bet her last pokebuck that he had never had a girlfriend with how pathetic he looked.

He was a virgin! He just had to be!

Yes! There was absolutely no doubt about it in her mind. He was the kind of perverted loser she always dreamed about. The kind whose mind had gone rotten on the constant bombardment of lewd filth and who could only think with that dick between their legs. She needed him more than anything else in the world, and by the way he was practically drooling at her during her speech he needed her just as badly!

After the big ceremony and speeches, she descended for the standard meet and greet and was swamped at all sides by her adoring fans, all of them begging and clamoring for her to sign their pokedex, or their hat, or the back of their badge case, or even just to talk to them! It was about the time her second sharpie was running dry before the young boy she spotted — the perverted little freak she knew he was — finally managed to push his way through the crowd of young boys, and she giggled as she reached out through the pressing throng, taking the red tablet out of his outstretched hand. She took a bit longer than usual to personalize the message she scribbled onto his Pokedex in stylish cursive before giving it back to him with a coy wink.

And before she could even ask him his name, he disappeared from sight, swallowed up in the swelling crowd of young, eager boys as everyone around her clamored for the chance to be next.

\---

After practically being shoved out of the crowd, Ryley took the time to look at what Nessa had signed on his Pokedex, and he could hardly believe his eyes

"Flamas Hotel. Room 1408. 5:30PM. The door will be unlocked~ ♥"

\---

The next few hours seemed to last for an eternity, yet passed in a paradoxical whirlwind. Before long, he found himself exiting the cab in front of the five star hotel. It was the kind of posh hotel that only the rich and famous could even dream of setting foot in, and here he was, the personal guess of Nessa, the sex icon he spent hours upon hours jerking off to in his free time! Earlier in life he had been worried that he was going to die alone and a perma-virgin, going as far as resolving to become a Pok _ é _ mon trainer to hopefully meet a cute girl someday. But now, on his very first official day of being a trainer he was already getting a chance with the hottest babe in the entire world!

It felt like some fever dream, and the elevator trip up to the fourteenth floor stretched on and on. The ding of its arrival jolted him back to his senses as the doors opened, and he stumbled out into the hallway as he searched for her room. Ryley's body felt heavy, yet he moved smoothly through the hall, as if he was swimming through the air. He blinked, and suddenly he realized he was standing right in front of her door. 1408. This was it.

His heart skipped a beat as he opened the door and —

There she was! There she was! He couldn't believe it! After a long day indulging her greedy fans, Nessa had retired to her hotel room and collapsed into the plush armchair in the expansive luxury suite. Staring at her like that, Ryley suddenly became aware of the throbbing length in his pants. Or rather it was his dick taking control of his mind as it went blank, blocking out any thoughts other than getting to live out his perverted fantasies! Without even hesitating he practically threw himself at her, drool cascading down his chin as he pounced on her.

Nessa giggled as she flicked the cutie on the nose, rebuffing his advances as he tried to leap onto the chair and straddle her.She bit her lip at his eagerness, knowing that she had made the right choice. He had the energy that only a horny, blueballed teenage virgin could muster, and she had him eating out of the palm of her hand! His hips started to frantically hump away at the bare air as the water gym leader wriggled her body, using her muscles to keep him from getting what he wanted.

The poor boy groaned, whining as he buried his face into her neck, inhaling deeply as he snorted away like a piggy and drank up her scent. Already, after just spending mere seconds alone with her, Ryley was regressing into a more primal state. She wriggled as he tried to grind against her, grunting and panting and only managing to grind his already rock-hard erection against her meaty thigh.

"Hnnnngh!~" he whimpered, his mind having been wiped blank as his conscious thoughts were replaced with one singular need: the raw instinct to shove his dick as deep inside of her as he could. He desperately needed to plunge that throbbing length into her, slamming it in as deep as he could before giving her the kind of fat, messy cream pie that only boys in the peak of their youthful vigor could give. "Please,” he whined, “Please, please, pleasepleaseplease! I — I want to fuck you so badly! I want you to take my virginity as I slam my cock into you! Fuck! I need to fuck!"

"My, my! So eager, hm?~" she tittered. Sure she could appreciate his eagerness, but she had something much, much more different in mind for that vigorous little breeder. Men like him were destined to grow up to be the kind of brutish studs that thought with their dicks instead of their heads, not caring about anything other than the pursuit of their own pleasure. Oh no. That just wouldn't do! Nessa needed to remind him that he was here for one reason and one reason only: to get her off and stroke her out of control ego!

Her hand reached up to run through Ryley's hair before slowly pushing him downwards and onto his knees in front of her. She slowly guided him downwards, his frantic lips placing kisses as he was forced onto his knees. With a coy grin she spread her legs, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "You men are all the same Only capable of thinking with your dicks~" she teased, her voice wriggling into his brain. Everything about her was absolutely intoxicating to that poor virgin, and the experienced beguiler of wills sitting upon that chair like a queen on her throne was ready to take advantage of him in ways he couldn't even begin to imagine. "Why don't you start with trying to get me off first? Even someone like you can do that, right? I need you to prove you aren’t like all of those other pump and dump losers who can never satisfy me~"

Ryley whined in frustration, his hips still frantically thrusting against the air needfully. His cock was already threatening to burst, and his eyes started to go blank as he found himself pushed between Nessa’s fat, meaty thighs. He would do anything to please the sex icon in front of him, and he started to drool. The only thing separating him from Nessa's big fat puffy snatch was that tight pair of booty shorts! His fingers sprung up the moment his mind recognized those shorts were an obstacle between him and his sex Goddess, moving before he could even consciously think as he gripped onto the waistband of the spandex and started to frantically tug them down. 

He couldn't contain himself! It still felt like a fever dream, his mind struggling to process just what was happening. Nessa! The gym leader that men across the world viewed as a sex icon! He — He was going to get to fuck her. All of his wet dreams and frantic jerk off session fantasies were about to become a reality. Here he was a complete and total nobody, and that mocha beauty with the body of a sex goddess was about to offer herself up to him! He couldn't believe it. Men would have killed to swap places with Ryley right now, and a big dopey smile spread across his face as he realized he was the luckiest guy in the world. His higher functions fell to the wayside, saliva cascading down his lips. The rational voice in his mind was drowned out by the foggy arousal currently blanking his brain.

With Nessa thiccer than a Salazzle, it was no wonder that he struggled with that skimpy piece of fabric stretched so thin it threatened to practically tear. It was a miracle that she had even managed to fit in them, and it took the well-trained skills of a wanton slut that dressed as nothing more than wank fuel for fat dicks to shimmy into them on a daily basis. Even with the added effort of Nessa coyly wriggling her hips, the poor new pokemon trainer struggled at the herculean task of undressing the gym leader to get at the promised reward her clothes hid from view. Still though that elastic band kept snagging on those massive hips, eventually catching right above Nessa's crotch.

Ryley grunted as he leaned in, head tilted to the side as he tried to figure out just what that bulge was. It didn't quite look like any camel toe he had ever seen before, but before long any sort of questioning thoughts found themselves drowned out by his breeding instinct. He felt like his entire body was awash in flames, breaking into a cold sweat as he burned feverishly. Every single part of him felt like it wanted to fuck Nessa, and he wasn't going to let some slutwear get in the way of losing his virginity! He tightened his grip on the garment and started tugging down with all of his might, the garment starting to tear at the seams from the effort.

However all of that came to an end when he suddenly felt something smash into his chin, and with a gasp he felt himself topple backwards. He lashed out with his arms, catching himself and pushing himself back up to see what had just happened. His eyes glittered with revelation as he realized what those tight shorts had been caught on. T-there was no way...

"Y-You… You have a fucking DICK?" he sputtered.

Finding himself completely baffled, Ryley could only bask in awe at what he saw. There was no doubt about it. That half-hard pillar was absolutely monstrous, its massive veins throbbing as they mapped its surface. It looked as if it had been grafted on to her otherwise effeminate body and her dainty fingers painted a sharp contrast to its overwhelming masculinity as they reached down to the shaft. She gave a mischievous smirk as she started to idly stroke herself, coaxing that behemoth to its full length. Each idle caress of her hand caused it to surge forward as it swelled, a bead of precum forming at the tip before dripping and splattering onto the hotel's carpet.

"What's the matter? Never seen a girl with a dick before?" Nessa snickered, clearly enjoying the baffled look on the boy's face.

Sure Ryley had read the rumors, but he didn't think it was possible! With Nessa being the perverted sex icon of everyone's wet dreams, it had only been a matter of time before someone noticed. A small subset of people pouring over her pictures had honed in on a few that showed what could only be described as a massive bulge between Nessa's fat thighs. Of course it had never really caught on, and most just ignored them altogether, explaining them away as a trick of the light or a particularly juicy cameltoe! As an avid connoisseur of the latest gossip surrounding pokebabe celebrities, naturally he had heard of the whispered stories, but even he couldn't believe it!

With his mind falling apart at the seams, any sort of filter in his brain fizzled into nothingness. "It... I-It's so big!" he gasped, jaw dropping. There were no ifs, ands, or buts about it. That dark-skinned gym leader had one of the biggest dicks Ryley had seen in his entire life. It looked like something out of a perverse hentai, throbbing wantonly in the open air as if demanding some tight hole to sink itself into.

"Ugh. I know, right? It's just so big and meaty! You have no idea how much of a pain it is to tuck away~" Nessa giggled, letting out a little coo as that titanic spire finally reached its full hardness. Two fat, smooth cum factories hung heavy in their sack, sagging under their own weight. Churning relentlessly, they constantly ensured the water type aficionado never lacked for a supply of hot, sticky nut sludge to hydropump into whatever lucky hole her fat cock was currently plugging up. It was the complete package meant for one thing and one thing only: turning formerly tight holes into gaping quagmires of steaming cum!

Still though, she tutted at the sight of reluctance spreading across Ryley's face. This was always the problem with men. They talked a big game but when behind closed doors they were absolutely pathetic. Nessa wasn't about to let this one get away though. Through the sheer, raw disbelief mingled with a sprinkling of fear and a dash of disappointment, she couldn't help but notice that ever so subtle twinkling of the eyes that told her everything she needed to know. Deep down inside, she was still that amazonian fertility goddess he had spent so many sleepless nights jerking out fat load after fat load.

Not that Nessa gave two shits about that garbage!

In the end, all Ryley was to her was a disposable plaything to abuse before tossing aside once she got bored. If he didn't quite realize the reality of the situation, well... then she would just have to show him his natural place in the world. Her runaway ego trip had gone off the rails a long, long time ago, and that sadistic boi breaker delighted in ruining sweet little innocent things like him just for a fleeting whimsy. Fueled by posts that millions of porno-addicted jerk pigs like him posted on social media, how could she not let all that praise magnify her narcissistic streak until she only cared for herself and her own pleasure?

Those slim fingers stroking her shaft slowly trailed their way down to the base, and Nessa started to sway her dick almost hypnotically right in front of Ryley's face, practically inviting him to lean in and start getting to work. "What's wrong? Won't even suck on a girl's dick?" she teased, licking her lips almost hungrily. Ooooh, she couldn't wait anymore! If this lewd little chronic masturbator kept her in suspense any more she was going to lose control! 

"I — I — I'm not gay..." Ryley sputtered meekly in response, his brain still failing to process what was going on. Still though his body was reacting naturally, as if without his control, and he found himself leaning in, nostrils flaring up wide as he inhaled needily. Her stinky dick musk assaulted his sinuses, an inadvertent moan whimpering from his lips as his mind turned itself off. Completely oblivious to the fact that he was teetering on the edge of no return and that Nessa was about to push him off, he fell right into her trap as he knelt before her on his hands and knees.

Unfortunately for him though, Nessa's patience had finally come to an end. She needed to get off and she needed to get off now! So wrapped up in basking in the slut-ruining aura of Nessa's dick, Ryley unfortunately failed to notice the cruel bitch's fingers reaching over and slowly sliding through his hair. Even as those dainty digits tightened their grip and tangled themselves in his hair, he remained completely oblivious. His first indication that he was in for a rude awakening was the sensation of Nessa's cock smashing against his face.

**THWACK**

The cock slap smacked across his face like a thunderblow, the only thing keeping him in his kneeling position were the gracious fingers digging into his scalp. Nessa's swollen cum tanks were in full swing, beads of arousal splattering outwards and smearing across his face. Even worse than the physical pain was the mental obliteration occurring inside Ryley's mind. That blow rattled his brain, crushing any lingering attempt to cling to his sanity and letting the lustful fog dictate his wants and needs. For a brief moment he wondered if he had a concussion, but that line of thinking sputtered out into nothingness as a punch-drunk grin spread across his face.

"Come on! Come on, come on, comeoncomeoncomeon!" Nessa panted, a similarly lustful smirk playing across her own lips. "What are you, some kind of faggot? Won’t even suck a girl’s dick? Hurry up! I'm so horny that it isn't fair! Stop being so cruel to me, you fucking faggot!"

**THWACK**

That second smack across the face came even harder than the first. Rather than reacting in pain, however, Ryley simply groaned out a throated moan of pleasure as he let himself give in to the insanity. Nessa had a dick! Nessa had a huge fat dick! Nessa had a titanic-sized alpha girl dick and wanted to fuck him with it! Every thought grew cruder and cruder, cute little hearts blossoming in his pupils as his lips parted. Breathless pants for clean, life-nourishing oxygen sucked in only the nasty, IQ-eroding dick musk wafting off Nessa's member.

"Oh my god! Like! Your face is so totally cute right now! Hnnnnf! How dare you have such a cute fuckable face! It's not my fault I want to fuck you so badly when you're this fucking cute!" Nessa babbled, the same lust swarming her mind and dictating her every action. It wasn't her fault in the slightest. The deck had been stacked against her from the start. With her genetics it was only natural for losers and pathetic little faggots to worship her every action, encouraging her to be more and more risque. Her addiction to depravity was only natural, and fucking cute boys like Ryley was the only thing that could get her off anymore. "Hey! Hey! It's okay if I slam my dick down your throat, right? I mean your face is meant for getting brutally fucked! It's only natural that I make you take every last inch~"

**THWACK**

The third smack sealed Ryley's fate. With his mind so completely destroyed, Nessa's words wriggled into his ears and started to do the thinking for him. He had been wrong all along. For his entire life he thought that sluts were nothing more than lewd jerk bait for him to frantically stroke away to. After all, if girls like Nessa didn't want him to destroy his social life so he could spend all of his time jerking off to her, why would she so wantonly flaunt her body? Now though he realized that fat-dicked studs like Nessa were the true sexual alphas of the world, and slutty little bitch boys like him were meant to get them off by any means necessary. His tiny little cock was spasming as it leaked its own steady stream of precum. His eyes crossed at the realization before slamming into the back of his skull. He had never been this turned on in his entire life, and the sheer arousal rocketing through him finally caused his body to shut down. 

His jaw slackened, his tongue lolled out of his mouth, and Ryley aheagoed like the pathetic little masturbation sleeve he had become.

"Please Nessa! Rape my face with your dick!" he babbled, snorting away as he greedily huffed up as much of her scent as he could. Completely shredding himself of dignity, he pushed his face towards Nessa's titanic fuck spire as he nuzzled against it. "I need it! I need your fat nasty girl dick in my mouth! I — I need you to — "

The words died with a wet  **GHHLRK** as Nessa gave that cute little boy what he wanted so deep down inside. Even with him salivating just moments before, Nessa's girthy length would have proven to be among the most formidable of tasks even for the most jizz-addled of suck-slaves. Regardless, that gym leader was hell-bent on shoving her cock into that slick fuckhole of a mouth, and as she tightened her grip she held poor Ryley's face in place as she started to force her dick right into his mouth. Those massive thunder thighs just weren't for show after all! Those powerful muscles flexed taut as she bucked her hips forward, the tip instantly slamming up against her victim's face.

A warbling, lust-drunk laughter hummed from Nessa's lips. "Oh! Oh! Oooh! Oooooooh!~" she cooed, "I can't believe that your mouth is so fucking tight! You're a total loser virgin, and I'm going to violate you until you're completely addicted to having fat girl dicks clog your throat!~" With her grip so tight in his hair, there was no way for Ryley to escape from his pending oral destruction. Not that he wanted to anyway! He reached up, his hands finding their way to Nessa's kneecaps for balance as he tried to steady himself.

Unfortunately, the moment Nessa realized that she no longer needed to steady her onahole, she put every single iota of effort into making that poor fledgling pokemon trainer hilt against her crotch! Those massive hips jackhammered away, punching her cock deeper and deeper into his mouth. His gag reflex put up a pitiful response, the vibrations of his throat trying to dislodge the invading member sputtering into nothingness. All Ryley could do was hang on for dear life as Nessa choked him on herself, slamming it right down his gullet and blocking off his supply of oxygen. Yet even as his mouth sputtered and he coughed up slimy throat slop onto that girl stud's fuckspire, he managed to wriggle his tongue out between his lips as his jaw threatened to pop out of its socket, coaxing her and teasing her as its pathetic efforts tried to slide her deeper inside.

Well, if Ryley wasn't going to care about his well-being and try to choke harder on that monolith of dick meat, then why the hell should Nessa hold anything back?! With him finally coming to terms with his status as glorified sex toy, Nessa kicked into overdrive as she forcibly _raped_ that behemoth of fuck flesh right down his throat. Frothy prenut started sputtering from that slutboi's lips as he failed to contain the sheer deluge leaking from the tip of her mocha cock, mingling in with his drool running down her shaft as it slicked down the rest of. It felt like electricity was running up and down his nerves, raw blasts of pleasure pulsing through his brain and rewiring his body to get off to the abuse.

The inadvertent vibrations from his dying gag reflex pushed that sadistic skank over the edge. It felt like fireworks were going off in her head as she finally started to crest her peak. "O — Oh my gawd!~ I — I'm going to — !~" she squealed, the only warning sign Ryley got before, with one final definitive thrust, she smashed her crotch against his face, threatening to break his nose with the sheer force of her grinding up against him.

The full length of Nessa's body started to spasm as she crested her peak, toes curling in orgasmic delight. Her petite chest thrust into the air as she arched her back, frantically humping and grinding away at Ryley's face, much like he tried to do to her just a few minutes ago. Her thoughts sputtered as wave after wave of pleasure slammed into her brain, her pupils dilating as she finally got that full-body orgasm she so desperately needed. She lasted only for a few more seconds.

Her head lolled back, her tongue flopped out of her mouth, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"A-Ah! A-Ah! I'M CUMMING!!~ ♥"

Thick lumps started traveling up Nessa's mega cock, bulging out that onahole's throat before finally erupting from the tip as she blasted his esophagus with her tar-thick nut sludge. Both of her hands frantically clinging to his scalp kept him pinned in place, unable to do anything as she rode out her orgasm. With nothing else to do but hold on for dear life, Ryley could only struggle to take every last drop of Nessa’s seemingly never-ending spewing orgasm. Whining as she denied him a taste of his prize for letting her slam fuck his throat like a glorified masturbation sleeve, the tip of that mega dick erupted like a fire hydrant. The bulge in his esophagus twitched as she delivered her payload, thick jet after thick jet of girl jizz emptying out into his body.

“A-Ah! I’m cumming! I can't stop cumming!!” Nessa mewled, panting in orgasmic bliss as she rode out her orgasm, “F-Fuuuuuck~! It feels so good making some pathetic loser choke on my dick~! Take every single fucking last drop you pathetic faggot! I won’t be satisfied until you milk me dry~!”

It splattered into his stomach, the tar-thick fuck sludge curdling almost immediately as it solidified. Ryley’s eyes were lodged into the back of his skull as he ahegaoed like the pathetic fuck toy he was, the raw bliss coursing up his nerves and crashing against his brain like one never-ending tidal wave after another, completely ruining him for anything else. Not even the multi-hour long edging sessions spent in front of his computer frantically jerking off to porn could compare to the pleasure of being abused for the sadistic pleasure of a cruel bitch like Nessa!

Her legs were spasming in time with her cock, and somehow through it all Ryley barely managed to maintain consciousness. Deprived of oxygen for as long as he had been with Nessa’s behemoth of a fuckspire lodged in his throat, only the sheer, raw, perverted pleasure of choking on his porno idol’s smelly dick kept him from blacking out. Instead he desperately clung to her, hands reaching around and grabbing onto her hips as he kept himself pinned against her groin.

Still though, all good things must come to an end, and Nessa’s grip finally relaxed on his skull. With nothing left to hold him down and his own grip on her hips weakening, he slowly slid backwards, Nessa’s girthy dick emerging from his throat and mouth with an audible  **SHLORP** as he collapsed backwards onto the plush carpet. He lay there, his body spasming in the aftershock of the raw ecstatic pleasure that had raped his young mind into oblivion.

As Nessa’s cock twitched and spammed through the aftershocks of her orgasm, that nasty cum slit flared open to reward her fuck slave with the last remaining jets of girl nut nestled in her balls. It splattered over his body, staining his clothes as it soaked into the fabric. Even the damp spot where he had leaked out his own weak, watery hands-free cum shot found itself completely drenched in the dying blasts of her orgasm. In a way, she had given him another autograph: this one making sure he’d smell like his idol’s disgusting cum for days afterward.

With his body aching from the sheer abuse that he had just suffered for Nessa’s pleasure, he let out a whimpering moan as his vision dimmed. Every single inch of him ached as if he had just run a marathon, chest heaving as he tried to suck in oxygen to no avail. With the black inkinesss of unconsciousness slowly encroaching on his body, the last thing Ryley saw before he passed out was the self-satisfied smirk of Nessa as she stood up, a triumphant smile etched on her face. 

She wore it all too well.

—-

He wasn’t quite sure how long he had been passed out for, but a sharp sudden pain at his side suddenly jolted Ryley back to the land of the living. Whimpering, he tried to roll onto his side to escape, only for another sharp sting forcing the mental cobwebs away and forcing him wide awake. His eyes flared open, the first thing he saw being an almost ridiculous pair of platform high heels. His vision tracing upward, he blinked heavily as he realized that it was Nessa standing above him.

Despite all the absolute obscenity that happened the night before, Nessa looked no worse for the wear! If anything she looked absolutely pristine, her usual swimwear replaced with a skimpy outfit that put most of her outrageous wardrobe to shame!

“Ugh. Like, really? You’re still here? Come on. I need you to get out of here already. I’m supposed to be meeting up with Sonia at the local nightclub,” the choco gym leader demanded. Ryley finally learned the source of his pain as that spiked high heel drove into his side, his cum soaked clothing doing little to soften the blow.

Narrowing his eyes, his mind slowly started to regain its sanity as it tried to process what had just happened to him. He felt like he had been hit by a freight train, and he knew he couldn’t look much better. He groaned as he rolled onto his side in a failing attempt to escape that pointed heel jabbing onto his side. While his stomach sloshed audibly as his belly bulged slightly from the absolutely insane load of nut sludge his icon had pumped into him, his clothes stuck to his skin as white stains marked where she deposited the remnants of her orgasm. 

Still, even as he came to his senses, his abused body demanded more. He reached out weakly towards her, whimpering as his body ached in protest even at this simple act. “P-Please... I—I want more~” he mewled, his voice barely audible, “Please fuck me more Miss Nessa~!”

As she pushed aside that encroaching hand, Nessa failed to suppress her eye roll. “Really? After you passed out after a single blowjob? I think not,” she said with a scowl, “I thought that since you were one of those chronic mastubators who constantly jerked off to me, you would have lasted a little bit longer, maybe made a bit more effort to satisfy me! But in the end, you were just a one use jerk off sleeve for my dick.”

Fishing out her Pokédex from her minute cleavage, her scowl deepened as she checked the time. “Ugh. I should have left ten minutes ago,” she whispered to herself with a sigh before turning and making her way to the door. As she started to leave, she turned and delivered her ultimatum, “Look, I don’t care how long you want to lay there whimpering like a pathetic loser. Just make sure you’re gone before I get back, kay?”

And as the door closed behind her, Ryley was still reaching out to her, his eyes ravenous in his need for more...

  
  



End file.
